The lost hope
by Firestarmlp
Summary: Galene Star has only good thing that she has is her half brother Percy Jackson. Oh don't forget that every night she goes out and fights crime under the name Seastar. But when a fight goes wrong and she saves Batman and Green Arrow. They tell her that she needs to joins The team. But when they find the secret that she is trying to hide, will the help her or not?
1. Chapter 1

Galene

That it's it I hate mornings. I got up around five so that I have time to heal in the shower. Oh, my name is Galene Star, the only daughter of Amanda Star and Poseidon. Yes, Percy is my half brother, and today is my the second day of school in two and a half years. As I got to school and put my stuff in my locker, I was forced move before I got my nose got smashed. I looked up and saw John with his band of clopheads.

"You need a lesson Galene. No one beats my time a gets away with it."

"Really. So I am wondering how long have you been learning to be a prat. "

"You can't call me that," John growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How long have you be learning to be a prat, John?" I snickered as his face went beet red.

"Your worthless Galene I don't know how you beat my time, but you're going to pay. Maybe you should just kill yourself now since I am going to make your life living hell." Then he hit me in the stomach, then once in the face. I slid down on the ground when he started to kick me everywhere. Suddenly I heard a loud

"HEY!" and a teacher dragging the boys away from me. I pushed my back against the locker. The girl from earlier came up to me and said:"here let me help."

"Thanks for that. John thinks that I need to be taught a lesson for betting his swim time. My names is Galene. What's yours?" I asked with a little pain in my voice. _***Damn, I need to get better at hiding pain.* **_

"Megan Morse. What class do you have next? I have math." Megan replied.

"Let me look." I pulled out my super cool ancient Greek planner. I talked to Chiron, and he helped me get it. "I have math too. "

* * *

Time skip to the end of the day.

I learned that Megan was a transfer from another school. She loves the old Hello Megan TV show. She is raised by her uncle and loves cheerleading. As we were walking to the library, I felt my phone buzz. One text message from ASSHOLE _*what does he want?*_ I looked at the message and paled

' _hey shithead you better get home now, or you'll get double punishment.' _

"σκατά. _(shit)_ I am late. I have to do go. Sorry, Megan. I'll talk to you tomorrow. " I then ran toward home

M'gann

Megan was always early. She loved school and all of her teachers. As she was walking to her first period, she hears cheering. As she walked towards the cheering, she saw a group of upperclassmen and a sophomore fighting. Well more like the upperclassmen beating on the sophomore

"HEY!" Megan yelled attracting the attention of a teacher. The boys were whisked away, and Megan ran to the sophomore. She was leaning on the lockers trying to stand. "Here let me help." Megan put her arm under the girl's arm. She had long onyx black curly hair and startling sea-green eyes that look like the calm seas. She is wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt.

"Thanks for that. John thinks that I need to be taught a lesson for betting his swim time. My name is Galene. What's yours?" Galene asked with a little pain in her voice.

"Megan Morse. What class do you have next? I have math." Megan replied.

"Let me look." Galene pulled out a school planner, but it looked different than mine. "I have math too. "

* * *

Time skip ending of the school day.

Galene Star as I found out is the only daughter of Amanda Star. Her father was lost at sea before she was born. Her mother remarried, but still kept her maiden name. She also ADHD and dyslexia. She told me that it is easier to read in ancient Greek. That's why her planner was different than normal, and she loves swimming and the seas. Mr. Babbitt gave us a project on getting to know you, together. We were going to the library when Galene got a text from her step-dad and paled.

"σκατά _(shit)_. I am late. I have to do go. Sorry, Megan. I'll talk to you tomorrow." The young teen ran from the school. The redheaded Megan looked at the retreating form with confusion. Behind her, Connor walked up beside her. "Who was that M'gann?" M'gann turned to look at Connor. "Her name is Galene Star. Mr. Babbitt put us together for a project. We were supposed to work on it in the library when she got a text from her step-dad. And had to go." Connor nodded. "Let's go back to the cave." This time, M'gann nodded. Both superheroes left to the nearest zeta tube.


	2. Chapter 2

Galene

As Galene ran to the apartment that She called home for 15 years. As Galene walked in, a beer bottle crashed next to her face

" You're late." Sal waddled up to me.

" I'm sorry, I had to do something…" Sal's fist slammed into her stomach. Galene doubled over coughing.

"I don't care. You're late when I say your late bitch." Another fist hit her face. Then a harsh slap making her land in the pile of the beer glass. A gasp. He then walked to the kitchen, probably to get another beer. She got up a limped to her pitiful room. Locking the door behind her, Galene quickly pulled out all of the glass shards that was in her side. Galene then grabbed the canteen of nectar and drank a bit. She then changed out of her bloody long sleeve shirt. She looked at herself in the broken mirror. She lean body had numerous scars all over her body. All were from monsters, although most were from the human kind. Her eyes drifted to the large scar that raked across her torso. That one was from a knife that Sal had and tried to kill her. Her mom found her and stitched her up. When asked Galene lied to her mom and told her that it was a monster that did it. Galene winced as she brought out a clean pair of a long-sleeve blue T-shirt and dark blue jeans. After putting them on she grabbed her dirt brown knitted jacket. In one of the pockets was her black, blue and gold mask that she wore last night. Galene opened her window and jumped out onto the fire escape. After making her way down, she walked along with the path that she knew by memory. Looking up, she saw a dark shape jumping across an alley and smirked. *Ah the Bat wants to know who I am.* Galene continued to smirk as she started to recall the events of last night.

It was around midnight. Galene heard Sal pass out on the couch, so she won't have to deal with him till tomorrow morning. She had heard a rumor that her mother's condition was because of a villain called Kobra. With some help for Neriads and horses, she tracked him to a warehouse in downtown Gotham. As Galene got to the warehouse thanks to vapor travel and unicorn drought, she knew that she was in the right place. The vast number of guards helped and all of them dressed like a snake. Vapor traveling in; Galene moved quickly opening doors and looking in. On the last door in the hallway that she opened, Galene saw Batman and Robin in iron chains tied up and unconscious.

_***Great this is going to make my job a lot harder.***_ Galene thought. Quietly closing the door, Galene walked away until one thought wormed into her head.

_***Could I look mom straight in the eye after this? What would Percy say? Or Leo? Robin was Leo's favorite superhero, well if Leo was still alive…***_ Sighing Galene turned on her heel and walked back to the door, and vapor traveled in. Landing in the shadows, which was a good thing because there was a guard on duty, _***Wow Kobra must have had some serious financial issues if they can only have one guard for the two very powerful heroes*. **_Chuckling quietly Galene unsheathed one of her silver daggers, and slowly followed the shadows till she was right behind the guard; Galene brought the weighted handle down on the guard head. The Kobra goon crumpled on the floor. Using the water in the air Galene created a rope that as strong as titanium. _***I guess I made the water tighter than I should have, but goons are μαλάκες (assholes) So sue me.* **_

Running over to the Dynamic Duo, She cut the iron chains that was holding them. Galene could tell that Robin was showing signs of waking up and somewhat uninjured, but Batman looked more injured. She poured some water into her hands and placed them on Batman's head and a blue light shown.

Batman's P.O.V

_***Worst idea ever. Why did I agree with Robin about this assignment? Oh yea he used the goddamn puppy dog eyes.***_

Batman eyes open and saw a tightened up Kobra goon and the fact that his head wasn't hurting. Trying to sit up, he felt a soft push that kept him lying down.

"You should lay back down; you still have a small concussion." A feminine voice whispered. He turned at looked at the girl who was kneeling next to him. She had long fiery red hair in a had a black mask with was that blue and gold detailing. Her armor was silver with a glowing bronze for her arm braces. A sea green trident was above her right breast. On her waist was two gun holsters with what looked like a revolver handgun with an ancient Greek inscription. She also had multiple daggers holders around her armor. Batman laid back down head pounding. A blue light came from that top of his skull. Instantly his head stopped pounding,

"Who are you?"

"G… Never mind that. Robin fine and will be waking up. Now I got to go now." The girl stood up and did a half a smile. " You should leave right now with Robin; no one knows at the moment that you guys are free. The only guard that does know is currently tied up at the moment, and unconscientious. For me this place is a dead end, hey maybe we'll meet up sometimes" With that the girl vaporized like smoke like smoke, leaving a Caribbean blue sticky note saying,

_Batman, if you want to know who I am,_

_And why I was at a Kobra warehouse _

_Come to St. Barnes Hospital at 5:00._

_Room 157 _

_I will warn you it is NOT a happy story or a happy ending. -G_

End flashback


	3. Chapter 3

Galene's P.O.V

I was brought out of myself induced flashback, as I reached the hospital doors. Steeling my nerves I walked in. St. Barnes was nothing special. Three levels, 350 rooms, small chapel, a crappy food court, and a play area for the kids. In all a good hospital. I walked to the reception desk.

"Hello again, Galene, How was your second day of school?" Miranda Honda ask me as I was signing in. She is very nice, Asian from the looks of it, and roughly around 20 to 25 years old. Helps me deal with the fact that my mom's here but I will NEVER tell her about Sal. I don't want to put her in danger.

"Hello, Miranda. School was school, I like my teachers, and I made the school swim team."

" Good for you Galene." Miranda turned her attention back to her computer screen, and Galene walked toward the elevator. As I got to my mom's room, she saw a bat-like figure standing at the edge of the bed looking confused. Taking a breath, I open the door; Batman looked like he was about to go out the window when I half smiled.

" I knew you would come." I sat down next to my mom. Batman stopped and looked at her.

"You can't be 'G.' You seem different. And who is this." He moved back to the room and looked at Galene.

"I have a mask that changes my hair from black to fiery red. This happens my mom; she was poisoned, and a friend said that it might have been Kobra who poisoned her, although I would not know why." _***bull shit. It was most likely because she fell in love with Poseidon.***_

"She is dying." It wasn't a question.

Galene nodded her head. Her eyes teared up, but she was not about to break down crying in front of the superhero who life she just saved.

"Yes… yes, she is. I was foolish to go to that damned warehouse. If you want to reprimand me go ahead, nothing can hurt worse than seeing your only parent slowly get taken away from you and you, can't do SHIT." At this point, a few tears slipped through and fell on the white sheets. _***Also being abused by your supposed stepfather, who treats you like shit and beats you like a goddamned dog.***_ "But I do not regret saving you and Robin. That was the last hope I had, the warehouse, and it failed. I don't have the money for any other doctor. This hospital is the only thing I can afford. And soon it will run out. And she will die alone." Galene was full on crying at this point. Covering her face in the hope of having some dignity at the end of the night, but it was too late. Her dignity went off the deep in and died. Wiping her eyes, she stood up and faced the Dark Knight. He had been silent the whole time, and Galene knew that visiting hours was soon to be over.

"Galene would you like to join the Team? In return of your mother will receive better care than you can afford."

"What is the team? What do you mean better care? She is dying. The only thing left to do is pull the plug, and she will die. At least that is what the doctor says."

"The team is a branch for the Justice League trainees or the heroes who are too young for the Justice League. By better care, I meant that she would get a second opinion, a second chance so to speak."

Galene thought about it. _***A second chance for Mom to live. Sal wouldn't approve of it, but if I work for this team… maybe…* **_ Galene thought about when she just got home, after the Giant War 2 she told me that maybe some day I should use my power for saving not only Demigods but morals too. _***If Leo were still alive he would want me to do this. He would expect me to help Robin. Ugg I can't believe I'm going to do this.***_

" Alright, Batman I join your little superhero club. On one condition, you do NOT bring my personal life into this; I have a brother that already had enough shit in his life. He doesn't need heroes and villains as well. And as you correctly expected my mom is the reason I'm saying yes. For her, not to work for you and your superpowered friends. I don't want to owe you shit."

A microscopic smile appeared on the Knight's face. Only from being around Nico allowed Galene to see it. Well, that was before he met a certain son of Apollo.

"Alright Galene, if you don't want your brother or mother involved I would suggest a code name."

"Um, oh I think I know. Seastar. That is what my code name will be."

"Ok at 8:00 come to the alleyway next to the hospital. There is the closest Zeta beam."

"Ok, I shall see you then." Batman went out the window, and I sat back down and picked up my mom's elegant hand. It was not long after Doctor Vargas came in. He was a short man with a mustache.

"Ah hello, Ms. Star. We do need to talk about your mother's care? Please, follow me."

Sighing Galene stood up and follow Doctor Vargas to the hallway. Standing up straight Galene looked the 'good' doctor in the eye and asked in a respectful tone,

"Is there something wrong Doctor?"

"I am afraid there is. It appears that there is something wrong with your account. It seems that your hospital bill will not be covered this month. But I am willing to make an exception for you. Of course, a payment will be asked for." He leaned closer and kissed Galene on the cheek. Holding back a flinch from being touched, Galene shimmed away.

"Doctor Vargas, That will … not be required. My bills will be paid by the end of the month, and I would appreciate that you do not touch me again Doctor."

"Consider my offer Ms. Star. I could pay all of your bills, all it would require would have a simple little" he leaned in and whispered " A body payment" And with that he squeeze her breasts, and walked away without another word. Running down the stairs and quickly signing out she raced outside and to the alleyway an hour before Batman was supposed to be there. Sliding down to the dirt Galene put her hand to her mouth and cried. Just flat out cried, tears of pain, sorrow, and despair. After crying for a good half hour, Galene stood up, and vapor traveled to her room, Slowly putting on her armor and looking at her mirror. Her long black hair was swept into a French braid. Galene slightly smiled and put on her mask. Her black hair turned fire red, sea green eyes blocked by classic white silhouettes. Black shrouded the mask. Looking at the small clock Galene saw that she had about two minutes to get back to the alleyway. Grabbing her canteen full of nectar and hooking in on her belt vapor traveled back to the alleyway. Batman was waiting right where he said he would.

"Are you ready, G- Seastar?"

"As ready as I will ever be. How are we going to get there?" With that, the dark knight turns to an old red police box and motion for her to go in. Talking a small gulp to quell the fear that was growing she stepped in and closed the door behind her. The fear came back when she heard a feminine mechanical voice saying "recognize Seastar B12."

_***Oh σκατά **__(shit)_ _**I hope I'm right about this!***_

**Ok now that I am back from the suppose dead I need to tell you all some things;**

** One- As I stated in my other story A New Type of Bond, I will not be posting a new update till I get at least nine updates ready so that I could get a somewhat consistent uptates for you all. **

** Two - As you could see my writing as gotten better thanks to Grammarly.**

** Three- As I do not speak Greek fluently, I, rely on Google translate. If you speak Greek and see any mistakes, PLEASE TELL ME ABOUT IT AND the correct translation **

**That being said PLEASE REVIEW **

**have a good day **

**Firestarmlp**


End file.
